What's Wrong With Me?
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Randy Orton is a very, very straight man. His best friend John Cena, however, is bi-sexual. What happens when Randy starts becoming more and more interested in John's alternative lifestyle? WARNING: Slash, Centon, Sex & Cursing.


Hi, guys. I'm back with my third story! I've been staying up all night lately, and I just keep spitting out more and more stories. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone mentioned in this story.

* * *

**What's Wrong With Me?**

"Johnny?" Randy called out to me in a small voice as he lay on his bed of our shared hotel room.

"Yeah?" I answer back from where I sit on the couch playing WWE'12 on the TV. "Can I ask you something personal?" I glanced back at him a little confused, "Sure, I don't care."

Around seven moves later, he'd still not replied. "Ran?" I call out and he grunted to let me know he was thinking. I give him his time.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" He suddenly asks and I'm caught off guard.

A few years ago I admitted to Randy that I'm bi-sexual. He thankfully accepted me for who I am and remained my friend, only after **_thoroughly_** explaining to me that he isn't the least bit gay and isn't afraid to strike me if I ever make a move on him. I've always liked him, but I already knew that I'll never have a chance. I accepted that and moved on. Randy never asks about my alternate lifestyle, I never speak to him about it. It's okay for both of us, we have plenty to talk about other than our love lives.

"Uhm, not many. I've only had 4 since being a teenager when I got my first boyfriend." I replied and all becomes silent again.

"Who were they?" He suddenly asked after I went through another match on the game. "Uhm, well there was this guy during high school. One guy back when we were in OVW. He didn't go there, it was just during the time. A different guy back in Boston, a few years after we both started the WWE. And then Phil. That's it." I replied and he made a noise of confusion.

"Brooks? Phil _Brooks_?" He asks in shock. "Yeah. That's not exactly supposed to get out to anyone, but, I trust you enough not to squeal." At least, I hope I can trust him to not let that get out.

"What the hell? When did this happen? How'd this happen right under my nose? ...And when the fuck did Phil go gay?" He sat straight up and looked at me crazy. "Well he wasn't gay. It was back when he started his pipe bomb thing, before Money in the Bank. You know how he was always screaming at me back in the locker room. We both had pent up aggression with each other. One day we just both snapped and it somehow turned into sex. After that, we decided to let whatever we had run it's course. It was a pretty great relationship," I smiled to myself at the memories that are flooding back, "Anyway, you didn't know because we didn't want _anybody_ to know. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't care to here about me and another guy." I snorted and he sighed and laid back down.

"So, uhm, why and when'd you break up?" He asked. "Shortly after it was announced that I would be fighting Dwayne at Wrestlemania. It, uh, I guess it was a mutual break-up. We both had a lot of shit going on." I admitted. "I'm sorry to hear that." He mumbled. "Thanks." I replied.

"Welcome. Hey, I'm going to take a nap. When I wake up, Randy Orton is getting his damn title back from your ass on that game, understand?" He declared. "Yeah, we'll see," I chuckled, "Night, dude."

Nothing about my lifestyle was talked about for the rest of the night.

In fact, it wasn't talked about for a few days...

* * *

**A Few Days Later:  
**

"Hey, John?" Randy called out from the front seat where he's driving us to our next show. "Hmm?" I answered, upset at being awaken from where I'm trying to sleep in the backseat. "So I've got a question..." I snorted, "I bet you do. What?" I could see from where I lay that he frowned, "Well not if you're going to be an ass. I'm seriously curious about something. Jeez." He has a point, "I'm sorry, Ran. Tell me your question." He nods but doesn't reply.

I assume he's thinking.

"So I saw some ad on the side of a porn site I was on yesterday," I chuckled, trying to figure out when he could have possibly been on a porn site yesterday. We were together all yesterday. When was this? When I was sleep? No way, "and it was to some gay website. I obviously didn't click it, but, I want to ask you something about it. Isn't gay sex, y'know, weird or different?" I groaned a bit.

Why am I suddenly his gay sex wizard? Isn't there like a Yahoo Answers website for these types of questions?

"No, Randy. It's the same as straight sex." He shifted where he sits, "But, like, how? I don't get it." Come on, dude. This is crazy. "It's still a cock going in a hole, no matter how you look at it and what sex is on the receiving end." He nodded, "True. I guess you're right."

I know I'm right.

"Yep." I simply replied and there was silence for a moment before he asked another question, "So with your first boyfriend, how soon did you two have sex?" I chewed my lip, thinking back to my first boyfriend, "It was like 2 weeks into the relationship." I answer honestly. "You on top or bottom?" He asked and my eyes go wide, feeling a little self concious at these more intimate questions. "I was on top, Ran." He nodded, "You ever bottomed before?" I groan in irritation, "Yes, Randy." He chuckled, "I can't picture you bottoming." I roll my eyes and groan out some more, "Then don't."

He heard the irritation in my voice, "What's your problem?" He asks. "Why do you suddenly care so much about this?" His voice is smaller in his reply and it makes me wonder why, "Why can't I care about something that's so important in your life? We never talk about it. Can't I talk to you about it?" He asks and I think about his words, "I guess."

He didn't continue the conversation though.

In fact, we didn't talk till we arrived in the next city.

* * *

**A Few Days Later:**

"Hey, good job out there!" Punk came over to where I sat in the locker room and sat next to me. "Thanks." I smiled.

We'd just tag teamed in a match at a house show against Kane and Jericho.

"How you getting to Raw next week?" He asked as I pull on my t-shirt, just having showered. "Traveling with Randy, like always. Why?" He shrugged, "Kofi isn't coming next week. Something happened back home. I don't wanna travel alone." He said as he began to take off his boots.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Nobody else needs a carpool buddy? Besides, I don't think we should be traveling together." We both chuckled.

"Whatever, Cena, don't let it go to your head. I don't even want your ass anymore." He replied, now talking in hushed tones. I roll my eyes, "Sure you don't. Come on, I'm irresistible." Punk then rolls his eyes, "Whatever. And speaking of your ass, why are you back wearing those stupid jeans? I liked you much better in the camo ones. Made your ass look even better." I laughed out, "I thought you don't like me anymore. Why do you care?" He threw up his hands with a smile on his face, "You're right! You're right. I was just trying to help you out."

Before I can reply, Randy crosses the room and comes over to us.

I'd noted earlier that ever since Punk came over to me, he's been just sitting over there shooting daggers at us. "Cena?" He called out. "Yeah, Ran?" I ask. "Can you _please_ hurry up so we can go back to the hotel?" Oh yeah, we did carpool it over here. "Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my bag and we can go." I stood and grabbed my bag out of the locker.

"Hello, Randal." Punk smiled up at him. "Fuck off." Randy said and walked over to the door to wait for me. "And how is he a face again?" Punk asked me and I chuckled, "No telling. See ya later, man." He nods. "Bye, Johnny." Punk said while smirking at Randy who's glaring at him, hearing him refer to me as 'Johnny'. Nobody has ever called me that except Randy. It's kind of an unwritten law that he's only allowed to call me that, it seems. I just laughed a bit and walked over to Randy to leave.

"So what's up?" I ask Randy as we walk to the car. "What?" He asked, confused. "What's your beef with Punk?" Randy rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

I don't buy that. "Why don't you like him? I know you guys are never going to be close friends or anything, but I thought you guys are cool," They were getting along just fine a few days ago, "Why the sudden hate?" I asked and Randy almost snapped, "BECAUSE HE—" He catches his words before they come out and he takes a breather, "Leave it alone, John."

But I want to know, "Tell me, Ra—" I tried but he isn't having it, "LEAVE IT ALONE, JOHN!" He yelled then walked ahead of me to the car. I decide that maybe I should leave it alone.

* * *

**The Next Night:**

"Ugh! Fuck!" I hear Randy bust into the locker room and punch the locker. "Randy?" I call out from the shower. "What?" He screamed back. "What's wrong? You okay, man?"

There's no reply, only more lockers getting punched. I figure that's my answer. I sighed at his anger and cut off the water, wrapped my towel around my lower waist, and walked into the locker area.

I immediately note how we're the last two guys in here and how Randy's knuckles are already slightly bleeding. He clearly doesn't care though. The punches keep coming. Three lockers are already smashed in, two dented.

I grabbed my spare washcloth, wet it, and walked over to Randy. "Ran." I whisper as I grab his hand before he can make his next blow, but his eyes go wide in anger and he snatches away from me.

"Ran, calm down." His breathing's heavy and he backed into the corner. "I'm just trying to help you. Sit down, okay?" I said slowly and calmly and after a few more moments of staring, he sits down on the bench. "I'm going to clean your hand, okay? Don't hit me. I'm here to help."

I don't know what's wrong with him yet so I need to be careful of what I do, so I don't make him spaz again.

He gave a slight nod and I bent down and began cleaning his hand. He hisses in pain. "Consequences, my friend." I chuckle but he only cuts his eyes at me.

As I clean and bandage him, I notice how he's staring at me. Well not me, but more so my body. I _am_ dripping wet, in just a towel but…wait. Wait, John. Stop being cocky. Randy's not even bi-sexual. He's probably just staring at a chosen target to keep his mind off the pain of me fixing up his hand.

"There ya go." I finished bandaging him up and he looked up at me. "Thank you." He mumbled and I pat his shoulder before returning to my bag, "No problem, Ran."

I switched out my towel for some gym shorts and turned back towards him.

He's still sitting there, just…sitting there.

"So tell me what's wrong." I take a seat near him, keeping my distance but close enough for comfort. "I don't know, man. Did you see my match out there? I botched like every move! I almost murdered Brian! It's fucking crazy! I've just been so fucking distracted lately! Ughhhh."

He goes to punch another locker but I quickly stop him.

"What're you distracted about?" He quickly looks away from me, "I don't know." He mumbles. "Ran—" I started to protest but he interrupted, "I don't, Johnny, I swear! It's crazy! It's just some crazy, internal debate I'm having with myself, and I don't even know what about or what for!" He sighed and I sighed with him. "I'm sorry." I pat his arm.

"Johnny?" He called out and I looked at him with a smile. I've always loved when he calls me Johnny.

"You ever gotten a massage from one of your boyfriends?" I scrunch up my face a bit before answering, "Yeah, why?" He shrugs, "Is it gay if you get a massage from another guy?" I chuckled, "No, Randy, it's not. There are plenty of male masseuses that have to give other men massages. That doesn't make either of them gay. Why?" He shrugged again, "You ever given your boyfriend a massage?"

I see where this is going, "Randy, are you basically wanting a massage from me but don't want me to think anything of it?" He sighs, "I guess." I laughed out, startling him, "Randy, if you want a massage, that's fine. You're stressed and tense. It's whatever. I'm not going to rape you or anything. Go grab a chair."

He gave me a small smile and nod, before getting up and grabbing a chair to sit in.

I watched him for a moment before coming up behind him and starting his massage. He immediately groans out, "Damn, John, for having such big ass, meaty hands, you're pretty good at this." I chuckle at his half insult, half compliment, "So I've been told." At that, he stiffened up.

"I didn't mean that in a weird way, Ran, calm down." He relaxes and I continue on with the massage.

"So what's up? What's your internal debate?" I ask, hoping he'll let me in more now that he's relaxed. "I don't know, man. Sometimes it feels like I don't know who I am anymore. I feel like I'm losing myself." I knead my fingers into his muscles a little harder, making him groan out, "Why don't you just explore whatever's picking at you? It can't hurt, Randy. I mean, maybe if it's drugs or something, but, I doubt that's what it is. Just explore it, Ran."

He nodded his head a bit then quickly shook it, "I'm scared, Johnny. These thoughts are scaring me." I hate seeing him so hurt. "What are the thoughts?" I ask but he just shakes his head. He doesn't want to tell me, that's okay.

"Look, Ran, I know things can be scary. You think every decision in life is going to be easy? Take me and my lifestyle choices. I know you don't want to hear about it, but, it's the best example I got. You think I wanted to make my life even worse back when I was younger and decided I couldn't get this guy at my school out of my head? You really think I wanted to screw up my life and build a relationship with that guy? Can I let you know something, Randy? That was the best decision I've ever made. It took a long time for me to cope with everything and for me to accept everything and to stop hating myself, but once I did, I was never happier. I had a weight lifted off my shoulders. I was able to embrace the love that my boyfriend was giving me. I just…I was finally happy in life, Randy. Whatever is bothering you, you need to just embrace it. You'll feel a lot better." Randy's body had relaxed even more at this point.

"Thanks, Johnny. You always know what to say to me. You're such a sap." He chuckled and I laughed, "You can't ever give someone a straight up compliment can you?" He shook his head, "Nope, sorry."

As I continue on with the massage, his head slowly starts to lean back till the top of his head is against my bare chest. I look down at his face and smile. He's gorgeous. His eyes are shut and he's biting his lip, his face showed relaxation, and these amazing, soft little groans are escaping out. If it weren't for the chairs shape, my hard-on would definitely be stabbing him.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask, and immediately regret it. His eyes slowly open and he stares at me for a moment before slowly letting his lip slip out of his teeth's hold and sitting straight back up. "Yeah, thanks, Johnny. I'm gonna shower and meet you back at the hotel. Thanks again, man." He said as he got out of the chair.

"No problem. And actually, I'm going out with Punk and some of the other guys, so I'll see you later on tonight." Randy tensed a bit while giving a clearly fake chuckle, "You and Phil going to do some re-kindling?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and frowned a bit, "No, just him and some other guys going to a bar. Jericho, Stephen, Jake, Kevin, Michael, Curt, and some other people are going to be there too, dude." He shrugged, "Cool, whatever, have fun. Don't get too hammered. See ya tonight." He mumbles and I can tell that I've upset him for some reason. "Don't worry, I won't be drinking. See ya."

As I turned away, I saw him move the chair from in front of him and I could have swore he had a bulge in his pants to match mine, but I just shrugged it off.

I really _am_ seeing shit tonight, or _something_.

* * *

**Later That Night; After The Bar:**

I walked into the hotel room after being at the bar, for an hour or two, only to hear some weird noise coming from the bedroom area. I walked in, flipped on the lights, and saw Randy sitting on the edge of his bed, crying.

"Ran?" I call out and he looks up at me with red, swollen, puffy, blood shot eyes. "Randy, are you okay?" He jumped up and came over to me. "Randy, talk to me! What happened?"

All these crazy scenarios have begun running through my mind of what could have happened while I was gone. He was so upset when I left him! I should have never left him!

"Randy, please talk to me! What's wrong?" I ask as I pull him into a hug and hold him tightly as he cries on my shoulder. "John…" He called out but didn't say any more, only continued to cry against me. "Randy, please tell me what's wrong. At least tell me if you're okay! Did you hurt yourself? Did you hurt someone else?" He shakes his head, "No, I'm fine. I didn't do anything." I sigh in relief.

Thank God.

"What'd you do after I left you, Randy?" Asking small questions is forcing him to calm down and try to stop crying. That's what I want the most, for him to calm down.

I've never, ever seen him cry except for when Alanna was born and even then, the crying was not as hard as it is now.

"I showered and I came straight back to the hotel, I promise." I nodded and rubbed his back, "What'd you do when you got here? Tell me what you did till I came back. Everything, Ran." He's slowed down to a soft cry at this point and his breathing is almost back to normal, "I just sat here and thought about things until I cried. I just thought about everything you said earlier, and I started crying."

He almost started crying again but I squeezed him tighter and kneaded my fingers into his back to relax him, "Shh, it's okay, it's alright. Don't start up again. I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I'm sorry. I was only trying to help, man." He shakes his head some, "No, I'm not mad at you, Johnny, I promise. I love you, Johnny. Thank you for telling me what you did. It helped, I swear. You helped me a lot. It's just hard for me to accept my decision." I pull away and make him look at me, "Good, Ran, good. What's your decision?" I ask but he only gets overly emotional again and looks away.

"Johnny?" He called out but didn't look at me. "Yes, Ran?" I ask.

He bit his lip and stayed silent. I give him his time.

"Johnny?" He calls out again but before I can reply, he leans in and kisses me. I put my arms back to his body and kiss back, but the kiss doesn't last long. He's still a bit out of breath from crying.

"Randy, what was that for? I thought you weren't—" He put a finger to my lips, "Shh." He whispered. I nod and stay quiet as he closes his eyes and tries to gain his normal breathing.

Once back to normal, he grabs my waist, leans me against the wall, and returns his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and openly welcome his tongue into my mouth to tangle and meet with mine.

I don't understand. Why is he doing this? What changed? This can't be the dilemma he's going through, _right_? Randy is the straightest guy I know! In fact, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like gays or bi-sexuals. I know for a fact that they make him super uncomfortable. More than likely, the only reason he puts up with me is because we have so much history.

Soon enough he pulled from my lips and kissed my neck, eliciting a groan from me. "Mm, Ran." I moan out. His hands roaming _my_ body. His lips all over _me_. It's straight out of my dreams. This can't be happening...can it?

"Come here." He whispers, his voice deep and husky. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his bed and I laid down on it. I hold my breath as he climbs on top of me and returns to his assault on my neck.

"Randy, I don't understand. You're not bi. Is this what you were talking about earlier?" He pulled away from me with an irritated groan and covered my mouth with his hand, "Damn, John, shut the fuck up, okay? You're so damn annoying, you never shut up. Do you ever just take what you're getting and enjoy it?" He asks and I try to reply but he covers my mouth again, "John! Shut up, okay?"

He's right. All I've been wanting, since Randy and I began rooming together back in OVW, is for Randy to somehow fall in love with me. Right now I've got him on top of me and I'm busy running my mouth. He's right.

"I'll be quiet." He smiles, "Good boy."

At that, he's back on my lips. He's already in just gym shorts and I'm only clad in a beater, jorts, and some briefs but soon my shirt is off and he begins clumsily fumbling with my zipper. I reached down to help him but he swatted my hands away, "Let me do it." He demands.

I look up at him with a smile. He resembles a little boy trying to do something for the first time. His brows are forward together and his tongue is visible as he bites down on it. He's sweating and his hands are shaking as he tries to get to pop my button. He's so nervous about us. I feel like I'm pressuring him into this. I open my mouth to say something but he glances up at me with an angry look, so I shut my mouth again.

He finally got the button popped and the zipper down, and I lift my lower half so he can pull off my shorts and briefs. My, now fully erect, dick pops out and he stares down hard at it after tossing my clothes to the side. He just sat back on his knees and stared in pain and confusion. I can't take this anymore, I have to speak up.

"We don't have to do this if you don—" I attempt but stops me, "JOHN!" He screams in frustration, and I sigh and shut up again.

If he won't let me talk, maybe he'll let me lead for the time being. I leaned up and his body tensed, but I ignored it and grabbed his shorts. He helped me get his shorts off before returning to his position, rocked back on his knees.

"It's _your_ time to relax, okay?" I said and he nodded, but immediately caught his breath as I took his dick into my hands. I stroke as I stare up at him while he looks down at me, watching in fascination, wonder, and anticipation.

After seeing that there's no objection, I lean down on my hands and knees and take him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head and tasting his pre-cum. I took his length until he was fully inside and I can feel the head at the back of my throat. "Shit, Johnny." He whimpered and slowly crept his hand to lay on my head, unsure if he should or not.

The moment he did, I moaned out to let him know it was okay. His hand moved with my head as I bobbed along his dick, swirling my tongue around it and using my hand occasionally for even more friction.

"Johnny…" He whispers.

He's too scared to even enjoy this.

Before I can even try to intensify the pleasure, but he pulls from me, "Stop. Lay down." He says, his voice soft. I do as he says and he goes back to staring down at my hard cock.

"Uhm," He mumbles, finally looking up at me, "Do you need, uh?" He asked, nodding at me, referring to preparation. "No, it's okay." I reply. "You sure?" He asks and I smile and nod. It's going to hurt, but, I don't want to put him through anymore than he's going through now. "Okay." He said and took his position over me.

"Ran, we do—" I tried to save this one last time but he just chuckled in irritation, "John, I'm going to punch you."

I smiled and leaned up and kissed him and as I did, he slid into me. "Shit!" I pulled away from his lips and yelled out and Randy quickly pulled out from me, causing me even more pain at his sudden removal. "Oh God! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" He yelled out and I tried my best at smiling.

"It's okay, Randy, I promise. Just do it. Don't worry about it." I assure him and he takes a deep breath and re-enteres me. I bit down on my lip and tried to keep a calm facial expression so that he won't be concerned. He eases himself to the hilt and I moan out.

Knowing that it's Randy, the man of my dreams, makes the pain become…pleasurable. God, he's turning me into a masochist.

"You like it?" He asked in pure shock and I gave him a fully dimpled smile, "God, Randy, I love it." I admitted and he actually smiled. "Fuck, Randy, this feels so good!" I yell out, giving him even more motivation and he increases his pace. I writhe around under him in pleasure as my number one fantasy is being fulfilled.

"Ah, Johnny, fuck you feel so good." He softly whispered.

He's still afraid to enjoy himself.

It's getting to him though, I can tell. His speed is increasing some more and he leaned down and bit my neck. I moan out in pleasure and pain. He's not going to be able to last much longer. Neither am I.

I reach down and begin stroking myself, but the moment Randy opens his eyes and notices, he pulls my hand away and replaces it with his own. He just held it for a moment as he thrust, just feeling the weight in his hand, before beginning to stroke in time with his powerful thrusts inside me.

"Randy, don't stop! You're gonna make me fuckin' cum!" I groaned out and he smiled, "I won't." He continued at his impressive speed and soon enough I was spewing over his hand and my chest. With that, I sent him over the edge, "John, I'm—" Before he can get the words out, he's shooting inside me. I moan out his name as he yells out a primal roar.

After we're both spent, he pulls out of me and watches as I lay under him, trying to catch my breath. "Ran—" I start to say once I've regulated my breathing but he shushes me again by putting his hand to my throat and slightly squeezing. My eyes roll back and I moan out.

As long as he's touching me, he can do whatever he wants. Fuck. He _is_ turning me into a masochist.

Without releasing his hold on my neck, he focused down on my spent load that's still on my stomach and his free hand. He slowly leaned down and licked off my essence from both places then kissed me, letting me taste myself. "Mmm, Randy…" He laid down next to me and I watched as his chest rose and fell steadily, waiting for him to speak first.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He eventually whispered. "You didn't, Randy, that was amazing. That was everything I've always imagined." I chuckled at sounding so girlish. "Always imagined? What do you mean?" He turned to me and asked. "Randy, if you don't know by now that I've had the biggest crush on you since forever, then I deserve an award for being able to hide my liking someone." His breathing increased a bit, "I think I just tried to ignore the fact. I wish you didn't though."

I don't understand. We just had sex. Why does he wish I didn't?

"Why not?" I ask, unsure if I really want to know the answer. "I wouldn't be this way then." He sighed. "_I_ made you this way?" I feel like I should take that as a compliment, but then again, every compliment he gives has a special insult behind it. "Yes." He whispered. "When did this start? How? Talk to me, Ran." I grab his hand and he glances down at our conjoined hands but doesn't reply.

"John, I want to feel how you felt." He suddenly whispered out of the silence. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I want you to make love to me, Johnny." His voice is even softer than before and I quickly turn to look at him, "Randy?" I call out, unsure of what to do. "Please." He pled and I sighed, "Why, Randy? You know just because you're feeling all these brand new feelings, _doesn't_ mean you have to go all out in one night to try to get rid of them." I explained and he quickly looked at me a bit hurt, "I'm not trying to get rid of them." I chewed on my cheek in thought for a moment, "Then what are you doing, Randy? Why are you doing this?" I just can't understand and he's being difficult at explaining.

"Because, Johnny. I made you make the most beautiful, wonderful faces while you were laying under me and…I don't know. I want to feel what made you make those amazing faces. Johnny, please make love to me."

And suddenly one of the most toughest, straightest, manliest men I know, is now crumpled up in a ball against my skin with tears in his eyes and begging to be taken.

"I can do that for you anytime, Ran. You've been through a lot tonight. We can do that another time." I tried explaining but he just looked up at me in defiance, "Dammit, John, I seriously don't understand why you never just shut your fucking mouth. I guarantee I will never feel as bitchy and fairy as I do now, as long as I can help it. Why don't you just get your fucking kicks now, Cena?"

He has a point. This may be my only chance to have Randy as my own, mine for the taking. "Fine, but you've got to relax." I said then kissed him. He laid on his back and regulated his breathing, "I'm yours for the taking." He tried to say as seductive as he can, but I only heard pure terror in his voice. He was so concerned with hurting me earlier, I'm more than terrified at the thought of putting him in any pain now. This is my only chance I have at being with him. I can't ruin it. "You gotta relax, Ran." I said as I rummaged through my luggage for some lube.

Once I found it, I jumped back on the bed and began pouring some on my fingers. "Dammit, John, why didn't you have me use that on you?" He asked and I just laughed, "And give you enough time to back out? Yeah, you're funny. I already told you it was fine." I assured him and he rolled his eyes, "Well use the whole fucking bottle on me." I chuckled, "You were a lot more attractive when you were being 'bitchy' and 'fairy' with me." He smirked, "Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up before I change my mind."

I bite my lip momentarily, "Maybe I'm trying to give you the chance to change your mind." He bit his lip and stared at me in wonder, "I'm not going to change my mind, John. Why are you doing this? I'd think you'd jump at this chance." I smile and shrug, "I keep telling myself to, but, truth is...I care a lot about you. I don't want to be the reason you might make a wrong choice. I don't want what just happened or what's about to happen to be a regret to you." I admitted and he smiled at me as he sat up, "I will never, _ever_ regret what just happened, Johnny. I mean, besides, I've always wondered what attracted people to your annoying ass." I sat down in place and rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Ah, your compliments with a followed insult just drives me wild, Randy." I said. "You haven't left me yet though." I nodded, "And I never will."

He conjoined our hands and smiled at me, "Why are you so perfect? Jeez, that's going to get annoying." I chuckle, not bothering to continue pointing it out.

"So you sure you want to do this?" I ask, standing back up on my knees and he takes a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm sure. Just go easy, okay?" He asked and I snorted, "You want me to be easy and gentle? Says the guy who was just choking me a few minutes ago." That got a fat grin from him, "I'm going to do even worse tomorrow night!"

And _that_ got a fat grin from myself. Tomorrow night? This isn't a one time thing. He wants this now, just as bad as me.

"Let's do this then." I laid him back down and re-poured the lube on my fingers, then slowly eased one digit into his tight, pink pucker. "Fuuuuuck." Randy groaned out in pain as he tried to squirm away but I quickly put a hand over his hip and held him into place. "You gotta relax, babe." I warned and he screwed his eyes shut and tried to relax. I moved within him for awhile before inserting the lubed up second finger.

"Shit, Johnny, I don't like this." He mumbled and I sighed, "I'll stop." I started to remove my fingers but he grabbed my arm, "Please don't, John." I don't understand. If he doesn't like it, why doesn't he want me to stop? I continued scissoring and stretching him, but it wasn't getting any better for him. "Okay, babe, don't worry. I'm going to make you feel better." I promised and I arched my finger to caress against his fuck bundle.

"Oh holy fuck, Johnny, whatever that was, do it again! Ah, fuck!" I did as told and caressed it again and he screamed out, "Now, Johnny! Now! Get in me now! " He demands, and though I felt he's not prepared enough, I remove my fingers and lube up my cock.

Randy was still moving around under me with his eyes closed. I smile at it. _He's_ the perfect one.

Once ready, I line myself up and push the head of my cock inside of him. "FUCKING, HELL, JOHN! YOU'RE FUCKING HUGE!" He screams out in pain and agony, yet I can't help but smile.

Coming from Randy, that's a compliment. I've always wondered if I was enough to pleasure him. I've always been enough for every other person I've ever been with, yes, but, I've always wondered specifically about Randy. Question answered.

"I'm sorry, Ran, it'll get better." I whispered as I leaned down and kissed him after taking his cock in my hand. I began stroking him while my tongue explored his mouth, being that he was only whimpering and crying into my mouth. While stroking him, I ease in more and more till fully inside. I decide not to stop. He's distracted enough by the kiss and my stroking him, I begin pumping and getting him accustomed to my size.

"Ah, fuck, Johnny, faster!" Randy soon pulled away and moaned out. I smiled and did just that. As he focuses on the sight of my cock disappearing inside him repeatedly, I focus on his facial expressions.

He's right about the expression thing. He's making the most amazing faces, that I've never seen him make before, and _I'm_ the one that's making him make these faces.

"Johnny, fuck this feels so good!" He yells out as I arch up and hit his fuck bundle again. I leaned down and kissed his neck, smiling against his skin, happy that he's enjoying this so much. "You gonna cum for me, Ran?" I take his length back in my hand and begin stroking him. "Yeah, baby. Fuck! Ahh-ugh. Are you gonna cum in me, Johnny?" I can't tell if he wants me to or doesn't want me to, based on his tone.

"Do you want me to, Ran?" He bit his lip in thought for a moment, "You did. Yeah, I do. Yeah, I— AHH, FUCK!" He screamed out as he came and I growled out in pleasure as his muscles clamped around my cock, "Shit, Ran!" His body began convulsing under me, and his muscles just got tighter and tighter and before I could do or say anything, I'm shooting deep inside his body. "John, damn!" He moaned out as the last few stream leaked inside him.

I soon pull out and lay down next to him. "I think I get it." He said and I rolled my head over to look at him, "Get what?" I ask. "Why guys go gay." He explained and I chuckle, knowing the response to my following question is going to be pure stupidity. "Why?" I ask and he smiles to himself, "The sex is great whether you're giving _or_ getting."

I roll my eyes, a bit in amusement, "That's _not_ why people go gay, Randy. You don't like someone simply for sex. You like someone because you're attracted to them mentally, physically, and emotionally. The sex is a bonus." He nods then looks at me, "I guess that makes more sense."

I smile and switch topics, "So are you feeling okay?" I ask and he groans a bit in irritation before pulling me into his arms, "Hey, let's get one thing straight, okay? I don't care what's going on, I'm the guy in this alright?" I chuckle, "I guess, Randy," I said, still concerned about what 'this' is, "But why are you so afraid of being taken care of, Randy? Why are you so scared of showing emotion or letting your guard down?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I'll try for you though, okay, Johnny?" I smile at him, "Thank you. Can I ask you something though?" He nods and holds me tighter, "What made you decide to do this? When'd you start questioning yourself?"

He chewed on his lip in thought for several minutes before replying, "It was the day or two before I first found out about you and Phil. I was looking for a picture of us on your phone, and I came across one of you and some guy kissing. I was looking at the pictures, and you looked so happy. I couldn't understand how you could be so happy with…with another guy. Later that day when I saw you in the locker room in the shower, I couldn't stop looking at you and I didn't know why. I didn't understand why I wouldn't stop. Then when I asked you about your past with men, I just was really curious about what all you've done. I just wanted to know more and more and more, and soon, I couldn't get the thought of you out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I felt so wrong for wanting to be touched by you. I thought maybe if I had you touch me, the feelings would go away. They only got worse. And then you told me you were going to hang out with Phil, and I…I became really jealous and I didn't know why. I just wanted you all to myself suddenly. You were gone for hours and I just kept picturing his hands on you and I hated it. I hated myself for hating it. I wanted to just rid my body of the disgusting thoughts running through my mind because I didn't want to be thinking of you in this brand new way and then you…gosh, when you came back here and you just held me after seeing me cry…I lost it. I decided I needed to take your advice and just let it happen," He finally turned and looked at me with a smile, "I'm really glad I did." I smiled back, "I'm glad you did too, Ran."

He leaned down and kissed me and I cuddled closer to him. "So what do you want now? What do you want out of this? What exactly do you want from me?" He ran his hand down my face absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling. "Uhm, I don't know. I definitely don't want the sex to stop, I know that. Being inside you was…amazing," I blushed at his words, "But uhm…I don't think I can be what you want. I'm not used to this. I don't understand this world."

I frowned at him, "Why do you always have to make things bigger than they are, Randy? This isn't any other world. Being in a relationship, no matter who it's with, is the same thing. You do the same things, Randy. Gay couples don't get or give any special treatment. It's like any other relationship. And I already know things wouldn't be perfect right away, but, Randy, personally I think anything that has to do with you is perfect, so…" His eyes water a bit, "Johnny, you're so sweet. You already know I love you Johnny, I've told you that a million times. But I think over the course of these few days, I've definitely fallen in love with you. I think that scares me the most." He whispered and I kissed him, "Randy, I'm in love with you too. There's nothing to be afraid about."

He nods, "Then I'm up for this. I need you to help me through this, but I'm up for it. I'll give us a chance at a relationship. Can it…can it just be like you and Phil's? You know. Quiet?" I laugh and nod, "Whatever you want, Ran." He smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
